The Little Things Give You Away
by ForeverFighting2
Summary: I can't get a short summary but I will try and if you want to read this story or not just read. Summer gets sent to Spenser Academy, her nightmares come to life and she befriends the Sons of Ipswich. It is better than it sounds.
1. Summary and Chapter 1

** This is one of my first stories, please don't be to harsh on me !.! I'm begging and yeah I mean YES I know this is only the list of characters and the summary because I couldn't fit this in that little box fanfiction gives you anyways. ^^ I changed the yeah to yes because I'm trying to change saying yeah. Theres someone out there who says I say yeah to many times so I'm trying to change that. The good thing about it is that person hardly notices now. LOL ^^ One last thing before I leave, my keyboard doesn't let me put any quotation marks so until I get a new one you peoples will have to deal with seeing ' that when someone talks. Sorry about that. I hope you all like my story. ^^ Nope you better I stayed up late doing this and I'm still working on the chapters as I type this, so you will like it, I hope. Well see ya's.**

**First chapter will be out soon.  
**

**'The Little Things Give You Away'**

**Characters-**

Summer Eben Miller – Main Character

Eve Eben Miller – Mom

John Charles Mason – Step-dad

Kai Mason – Step-brother

Caleb Danvers

Pogue Parry

Reid Garwin

Tyler Simms

Chase Collins

Sarah Wenham

Kate Tunney

**Summary-**

Haunted by her nightmares, Summer can't get a nights rest. Shes woken up one night to realize the scary reality that her nightmare was in fact real. When she catches her step-dad (John) abusing her mom (Eve) that same night shes comforted by an unknown caller or callers and the following night shes sent away to Spenser Academy where her step-brother (Kai) goes. The mysterious callers help her out. The question there is will she ever find their true identity? Summer meets the Sons of Ipswich and all is good until the nightmares come back with force and soon the truth behind them will be revealed.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read the summary and liked it. Oh and good news, my keyboard started working again so now I do have quotations. "^^" Now so you can go ahead and read. I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"  
**

**Chapter 1**

"...Summer..." came a whisper in the dark

"There's...no one here..." I thought but then the voice came again, vicious and growling

"Summer I know your there. Just come out from hiding and lets stop playing this game." it sounded so close and cold that I could feel the hairs on my neck stand. I was frozen there staring into the dark forest losing my courage every second I stayed.

I thought I was alone but that voice frightened me. How did it know me? Who's voice was here? or better yet who was here?

"He can't be that close. He...just c-can't." I whispered to myself as I slowly attempted to turn around, I sighed in relief as I noticed nobody there. Suddenly I jumped I stopped breathing and opened my eyes to their fullest as I heard, from behind, branches crack and twigs snap. The trees began to breath and I knew he was coming, I wasn't going to be alone for long.

I struggled as I took a deep breath for encouragement to take a look around but as I turned around it didn't turn out the way I expected. My foot was tangled up in a pile of twigs and as I tried to lift my foot I fell, my eyes quickly shut tight but I never touched the ground instead came my nightmare.

"Boo!" he whispered from behind me. His cold breath brushing against my bare neck. My eyes shot open as I realized I was in his arms. I was suddenly swung around to face him. I was staring at his chest, fear visible on my face and my puny strength made it impossible for me to escape, his touch was cold and it burned my warm skin.

"Why have you been hiding? Trying to escape? I see how it is!" he growled. His breath blowing into my face making it impossible to stop shivering. The trees around us swaying against the wind as I struggled to find my courage to look up and face him. I pushed my face up and stared into his eyes.

"That's strange." his voice cold even in a whisper. I spat into his face "Now that's not very nice, is it?"

"I was only admiring your eyes." his voice was strong and frightening, it sent chills down my spine.

I gave it my all as I fought against his strength to escape from his monstrous grip on me, my puny strength still nothing against his, it was useless and he was only holding onto me from my shoulders but he didn't even flinch as I tried to escape. I was just hurting myself trying and he laughed

"Tst...tst...tst" he whispered into my ear, nodding as he easily pushed me closer into him, tears trickling down my face, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Now that I have you in my grasp why would I want you to disappear. The suns coming and I need something from you. Oh, I should just warn you incase of any future attempts but there is no escape. You can't get away from me." he growled in a low evil whisper as he threw me to the ground.

I was numb from the cold and I couldn't feel anything as I sat there shivering tears running down my face as I stared up at him. My whole body ached and it was getting colder, I quickly turned away and took a few quick glances around to see my surroundings, look for any fast escapes. Once I spotted one I thought of a plan, which my clumsiness would probably demolish but if it worked I would get away from him.

It seemed like forever but in reality it was only within seconds, I stood quickly and my plan was in progress. I didn't even get a chance to give the plan a try it was destroyed in a microsecond, when I thought I could finally get away I didn't. As quickly as I stood I was in his arms even quicker. He held my arms tightly in his ice cold hands piercing my arms

"What did I say too many times for you not to understand? And still I have to EXPLAIN this to you. There is no ESCAPE!" he growled into my face his breath different this time, though still as threatening and cold as before but it carried a scent not familiar at all.

I was unaware of the tears trickling down my face as I glared into his. He sent chills down my spine as he let go of my right arm and gently brushed off one of my tears.

"That's better. Obedient." he whispered lovingly, licking the tear off his index finger. There was nothing lovable about him, his skin was pale and cold, and his eyes were ice blue, although they seemed a bit different as if something were missing.

I felt weak in his arm, my knees were giving out and it was fear that helped me keep my eyes open. His strength never ended, he could still hold all my weight with one arm.

Suddenly the trees around us swiftly blocked us in, I had no doubt it was him doing it but there was still a chance. He relaxed himself and pulled me closer, I shut my eyes as he did. He held me with both his hands now. When I opened my eyes, after having them closed for awhile, he was glaring at me waiting for something but my left hand stung and when I took a look, I wish I hadn't, it was covered in blood, dripping from a deep slash I had on my palm. I felt lightheaded and dizzy,

"NO!" he yelled in a voice that would leave anyone scarred for life. His voice sounded so close yet it was far, echoing as I woke up gasping for air, my face wet with tears as I shot up from the bed.

Sitting up on the bed I realized my entire body ached from head to toe. Tears blurred my vision, I was frightened, I couldn't think straight, his face was burned onto the inside of my eyelids. Every shadow stretching over in the darkness, I was tired but unable to sleep, I never could after the nightmares.

Warm tears burned my cold cheeks as they slid down, the adrenaline running through my veins made every minute last eternity. I had to move quick now before my fear got the best of me. I quickly got off the bed, as soar as I was and switched the lights on. I put my back against the wall and slid down as I moved my hands to cover my face. When I was finally sitting on the floor I opened my eyes and froze in fear. On my left palm, visible to my eyes, was the deep slash from my nightmare.

I turned away shutting my eyes as I did. The smell of blood finally too clear for me as if somehow awakening my senses, I felt all the pain in my body, my arms felt bruised and my palm burned. Seeing the blood and smelling it made me uneasy and sick to my stomach, I didn't know if it was from seeing the blood trickle from my palm or in fear that somehow my nightmare was real but I couldn't imagine that, not now.

Before I had a chance to think it through I heard my mom scream from downstairs. I grabbed anything close to a type of cloth and quickly wrapped it around my palm, wincing every once in awhile and almost passing out from the blood but once I finished I gladly looked away. I stood up ignoring the pain and curled my hands into fists as I walked downstairs trying not to make a sound while I made my way to my moms bedroom tripping twice on the way. Once there I stood next to the door and watched helplessly through the open space from the door. My hands curled into tight fists, blood trickling from the cloth, sliding to my knuckles and dripping to the floor, the feeling making me uneasy but I kept my focus.

I watched my mom pinned to the wall by John while racking my brain for a way to help her get free, flashes of the nightmare flashing before my eyes making it difficult to concentrate but I managed to block them. John's face dark and evil a few inches away from my moms

"Do you think your special Eve?! Do you think I'm to small minded to let this go?! You...you brought this on to yourself." he yelled at her, his expression showed a hint of struggle saying those words but as quick as it appeared it was gone in an instant. My mom turned away in attempt to avoid his gaze

"I-I-I'm s-sorry John." she apologized stuttering, her face sweet and tender even now, tears on the brim of her eye lids.

John backed away just a bit still holding her against the wall, refusing to let her go. Just for a second I thought he looked sorry but he didn't sound sorry then he gently whispered

"No Eve your wrong. I'm not that man..." he paused his voice getting louder by the second

"He's dead and you should just forget about him. You can't talk about Mathew in front of me. You can't compare him to what I do. Then that brat of yours needs to forget him at all costs. Burn every picture of him, get rid of all his belongings because I'm hear now. She has to obey me, she has to listen to me as you do. I mean after all I am her new father and your new husband. Its about time you two except reality and get over the past." he growled.

I turned away quickly remembering the marble statue of John in the living room,

"The statue was my plan, now all I have to do is break it." I thought, my hands clenched into tight fists. My left hand numb to me, now that I decided what I should do my plan was in progress as I ran to the living room.

John had let go one of Eve's hands and he slowly lifted his freed hand

"Now I hope this teaches you something." he yelled, his lip curling up in the corner into an evil grin, his hand came down but froze mid-air. I was running to the living room trying to come to a full stop but I couldn't balance myself, sliding into the statue instead of pushing it down, how I planned. It fell, shattering into a million pieces, a few inches away from me.

John had heard the noise and he knew it was his baby before he even took a look to see what really shattered and he hoped it wasn't. He froze there with a blank expression on his face. He was certain it was his statue from the sound of it but he still couldn't believe it, no he didn't want to believe it. He shook his head and pushed Eve away, running to the living room hoping he was wrong. I froze staring at the pieces, the statues head, or Johns twin head, as if cut off perfectly, lay there staring back until footsteps from my mom's bedroom interrupted my reverie. I ran under the stairs hiding as the footsteps got closer.

It only took him a matter of seconds but once he was in the living room he saw what he feared, laying on the floor shattered in pieces lay the statue of himself, the head in perfect condition and the body unrecognizable. Tears almost visible on his face as he turned around. His expression changing from shock to anger as he made his way back to the room. Once he was gone I made my way back upstairs and instead of going back to my room I went to the room I felt the safest, my step-brother's room.

John kept his movement calm, images of his precious statue flashing through his thoughts enraging him even more

"Who's responsible for this? Who's to blame?" he whispered through gritted teeth as he reached for the doorknob to Eve's room. He stopped, his hand almost touching the knob as he noticed a few black spots on the floor. The lights were off but somehow through his anger he noticed the few drops. He kneeled down to take a closer look

"Blood?!...How could I forget. Its that brat." his voice furious as he stood up trying to remain calm.

"Tomorrow you'll get yours. Just you wait for it." he gritted, his teeth grinding together as he curled his hands into tight fists, his veins pulsing while staring towards the living room where his statue lay shattered. After staring towards the living room for a few minutes he went back to the door and turned the doorknob but it was stuck, suddenly locked.

John couldn't contain his fury

"That slut!..." he paused taking in deep breaths

"How dare you lock me out! Even after our little talk!" he yelled pounding on the door with all his strength but the door was tough to withstand all that pounding.

"Fine. You stay in there. It's what you deserve, to be locked up." he growled, turning around once he was done and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking a long time to continue but my Internet was out for a while and now finally I got it back ^^. I tried to make this a long chapter and I hope I succeeded ^^. Now enjoy!! ^^ Oh and ch. 3 will be up fast ^^.**

**

* * *

  
**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 2**

I made it to Kai's room unseen and as I leaned against the door I heard pounding coming from downstairs. I was catching my breath when everything came to me, all the pain. My body was aching from the fall earlier and my palm was stinging.

I could hear John yelling from downstairs and I regretted breaking his statue. I couldn't make out what he was saying exactly but he was upset as he slammed the front door when he finished yelling. His engine roaring to life a few minutes later and relief washed over me, knowing he wasn't coming to yell at me next.

I was standing there in the dark with my eyes shut tight and my right hand tightly clenched into a fist while my left hand stayed at my side motionless. The fear that left me before slowly crawled back into my mindas the voice of the man echoed in my ears with his laughter. Tears trickling down my face as I slid down the door and hugged myself, my left hand laying on the floor.

After a few minutes I wiped my tears away and slowly got up while I opened my eyes. The lights were off but that was okay I felt safe in Kai's room, it had the comfort my room lacked. I looked around trying to distract myself. His room was big, one of those that you would see in a movie.

It didn't work the pain enveloped me, tears on the brim of my eyelids. My hand was in pain as I stood there, blood trickling down to my knuckles. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized I would have to bandage it and clean it off.

I made my way across the room and stood in front of the bathroom door taking slow deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. A cold chill slid down my spine and I shivered as I reached for the door knob, afraid to find someone inside. Maybe I was still asleep and in any second I would wake up but I wasn't. I was wide awake even though I was tired. My hand shook as I turned the knob and pulled back, nothing inside as I opened the door.

Once I was inside I carefully closed the door behind me and turned on the light switch. I stood there leaning against the door, the room spinning around me slowly adjusting to the bright light. When everything stood still I carefully moved towards the sink tripping as I did, to land bowing down to the sink, grimacing in pain. I was definitely bruised either from the fall or my nightmare.

Even though I didn't expect to fall it got me closer to where Kai kept the first-aide kit, under his sink. Aside from his first-aide kit there was only one more in the house which was kept in the guest room. I sat up and stared at the design of figurine carved on the ground, tracing it with my right hand. It seemed familiar yet it was the first time I had noticed it there. My eyes were glued to it but I had to hurry if I wanted to bandage my hand in the light because storm was causing the lights to flicker.

I reached into the cupboard under the sink and took out a briefcase, my brother had made a few changes to the original small box due to "my accidents." I put the briefcase down beside me and sighed, wincing as I removed the cloth around my palm, feeling sick to my stomach. I rinsed it off in the sink and gently washed off the dry blood on my hand. "To think I always get hurt but I still can't handle the blood." I sighed, a silent laugh escaping my lips as warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

It was a challenge, it being the first time I ever tended my wounds for other times my brother helped me out but I finished. My bandaged hand shaking as I put everything away and cleaned the bathroom from my mess. I grabbed the flashlight hanging on the wall and quickly cleaned the carpet in Kai's room, leaving everything as it was before.

The room was cold and the light continued to flicker as I put the flashlight away and dried off the cloth I had left in the sink. Everything hurt almost like time moving slowly but it wasn't. I held onto the sink as I looked down to the dripping water and closed my eyes for a second. When I looked up into the mirror, my vision slowly clearing as I stood there frozen. In the mirror fog slowly disbursing and his laughter echoing.

The silence surrounded me and the bathroom was clear as I tried to relax. When I looked at the mirror again I looked different my usual fare skin color was pale, my eyes were puffy and red from crying but they weren't the same color. I tried to take a closer look and instead I knocked down one of the crystal cups that were on the sink. I caught it in my bandaged hand wincing as I did and placed the cup back in its place. When I looked into the mirror again my eyes were blue green nothing different.

I walked to the door and turned off the light, closing the door behind me. I took one deep breath then walked to the headlight next to the bed where I always left my cellphone, to keep John from taking it away. I unhooked my cellphone from the charger and took it in my right hand. I carefully climbed onto the bed and crawled to the middle being really gentle with my bandaged hand.

Once in the middle I laid down and curled up clutching my phone in my right hand. I closed my eyes tightly as warm tears burned my cold face. It was cold and the storm sounded worst as I shivered, not bothering to cover myself with the sheets. I just laid there restless crying in Kai's huge bed, twice the size of mine.

"What did my mom do this time? That jerk he has nothing better to do than yell." I sighed in an uneven voice, quivering and unrecognizable as tears stained my face. I curled up and hugged myself careful not to hurt myself even more than I was. I stared at the door, never blinking as all the dark shadows around me stretched up against the walls and the wind outside caring the rain and the thunder carrying throughout the walls. The window behind the headset screeching from the branches rubbing against it.

The tree's shadow stretching into the room to stand as a man against the dresser. I reached for one of the many pillows and covered myself, clutching my phone in my right hand, hoping Kai would call, like he usually did. My eyes were closed tight behind the pillow as more tears stung my eyes.

It was midnight as it continued to rain, the thunder getting louder. My heart stopped as I heard the thunder outside the window, my phone vibrating in my hand. I didn't notice the phone vibrating in my hand, until a few minutes later. I swung it open, noiselessly gasping for air to hide my panic as I moved my lips to answer, the other voice beating me to it.

"Crystal what took you? You don't want to talk to me?" he sounded a bit confused as I sat up on the bed to get myself comfortable. The pillow that was covering me before was now on my lap with my left hand laying motionless on top as I held the phone to my ear. Tears streaming down my face

"I'm sorry. I'm not Crystal." I tried to keep a steady voice but I couldn't.

"That bitch." he whispered moving the phone away as he did.

"Hey, I heard that." I tried to sound mad but it didn't work, my voice uneven and a bit shaky. Another voice speaking at the same time I did, in the background

"Hey." he yelled. There wasn't only one person on the other side but two.

My eyes opened wide and a giggle somehow escaped as I shut my eyes, tears sliding down.

"That wasn't for you to hear. I meant that for the girl that was supposed to answer. Sorry..." he paused whispering in the background

"Are you happy? I said what you wrote." I tried to keep from laughing, instead giggling into the phone.

"Hey your not supposed to hear that from the static." he replied disappointed as he got smacked once again.

"Well I'm use to the static, since I always listen to it." my voice still uneven

"Oh...so the static isn't from the rain?..." he paused

"I thought you were hanging up, I mean some stranger talking to some stranger." he continued, his voice confused.

"I am but then that goes to you too. I don't usually talk this long to strangers especially on the phone but its just tonight its okay and I thought you were my step brother since..." I paused taking a deep shaky breath

"I've been waiting for him to call and then my parents...wait sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm hanging up, bye." I finished silently smacking myself for talking a lot to people I don't even know.

I sat there quietly after I finished talking, biting my lower lip while I stared down at my bandaged hand.

"No wait." they shouted in unison from the other end

"Hey, your not hanging up are you?" the voice talking in the background questioned a bit too smug.

"Well..." I sighed

"...no. I was actually waiting to see if you two would hang up first thinking I had hung up first but I guess that didn't work." I sighed my voice a little raspy and uneven, showing how relieved I was.

"Hey are you alright?" his voice sounded warm and comforting.

"Yeah...or...well, I'm alright I probably just don't look it. Not having that much sleep lately and having my hand bandaged or maybe having many bruises tomorrow. Just a few minutes ago my parents got into an argument and I will definitely end up getting yelled at for breaking my step dads statue during lunch. Then to top things off Ms. Becker, my homeschooling teacher, is coming in the morning to pick up my assignments and probably give me ten more or maybe she'll see me and give me a break. Yeah that will happen to be exact, in a million years and if my step dad catches me in his sons room I will most likely be grounded at least till I'm only fifty or..." I paused realizing everything I had just said.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually do this to people I barely met on the phone. I think I have a problem, I just start rambling when I'm scared or nervous maybe for many reasons but..." I breathed. "Your doing it again." the other voice cut in

"Oh sorry but see I'm alright." I sighed with a grin like they could really see me.

"Well from what we heard you don't sound alright. Oh and so we won't be to much of strangers you can call me Seth and the guy who talked to you first can be Gus and you can be Sky." he replied satisfied with the names he picked out

"Hey, why not say your real names and its not fair you picked all of them what if I don't like those names? Nope, not fair. If were going to use code names then something has to change you pick, keep my name or your names but if you keep my name, one last question, why Sky?" I wiped my tears as I replied.

"No real names because it leaves it more of a mystery or secret..." he paused

"Yeah, to keep things interesting, since Gus fits me well." the voice in the back shouted annoyed

"Okay what he said and you got Gus...well you know why. Fine, we'll keep your name and Sky its because theres only one sky out there which makes it special." he replied, his voice soft

"Also because the sky is free and open and your just as open." the other voice shouted in the back.

"Hey what are you trying to say? I'm not open at all. Oh and I made up my mind, I know what your names should be." I answered smugly.

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant because your rambling..." he paused a bit embarrassed

"So what names did you pick out?" he asked in a low voice

"Oh okay, I'll let it pass. Only because we just met and we should be on good terms." I smiled

"So your new names are Pinky and the Brain. Pinky will be for the person who talked to me first and your the Brain. So thats the end of that, no more changing them." I answered laughing towards the end

"Hey." answered Pinky in the background

"I'm sorry." I teased

"I thought you said you wanted to end this on good terms" Pinky teased back as I continued to laugh, catching my breath as my hand started to sting.

"Hey now you sound a bit better..." the Brain replied as I yawned interrupting him.

"I see someones tired. We'll let you get some sleep but before we go, one last question...since you get home schooled, does your brother get home schooled too or does he work?" the Brain asked.

"Well he doesn't get home schooled but he does go to school. Actually, he goes to Spenser Academy and he doesn't work. Oh and I'm not tired, really. I just yawned." I answered failing to hide how tired I really was.

"That doesn't fool us." Pinky laughed

"Eh...whats your brothers name?..." Pinky asked catching his breath as he beat the Brain taking the phone away.

"Well his name is...wait why do you want his name but we have to have secret names? Just asking." I exclaimed

"Its just our names. Family names or friend names can be said." the Brain explained

"Okay I guess I'll take that as an answer and well his name is Kai." I sighed, suspiciously.

I was tired but not for sleep.

"Hey what are you guys doing, calling Crystal in the middle of the night anyways? Huh?" I scolded

"Nobody's going to change the subject. Someones tired here and there not admitting it." Pinky teased.

"I'm not trying to change the subject here, I really want to know and really I'm not tired but I can't go to sleep I don't usually after nightmares." I answered defeated smacking my forehead for blurting out that I had a nightmare. I gently laid my bandaged hand back down as it pounded in pain, tears falling to the pillow.

"Here we'll help out then. Lay down and close your eyes." the Brain whispered as I listened obediently then paused.

"Hey, how did you know I was sitting up?" I asked confused

"Well you have to be standing up or sitting down most of the time so its an easy guess. Now do as we said." Pinky scolded.

"Wait, are you guys going to call again? or did we pick out names just for a few minutes, I mean hours, we talked to say goodbye at the end." I yawned.

"Don't worry about that we come out every morning at five." Pinky teased.

"Hey, I don't mean the show you guys." I cried

"We'll call tomorrow again, same time remember we have your phone number. Now, what did Pinky say, lay down and close your eyes." the Brain answered comfortingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm laying down." I sighed taking deep breaths as I laid down and closed my eyes, tears sliding down.

"Now listen." they answered in unison.

Even with all the static somehow it was comforting to hear their voices as I lay there covered with the bed sheet, listening to the tune they sang into the phone.

"My dad use to sing that to me when I was little." I sighed suddenly becoming more tired than I was.

"Okay but you need to sleep now." the Brain whispered softly and in a matter of seconds I was asleep. Pinky and the Brain had stopped and whispered good-bye as they hung up. My phone still against my ear as it hung up and slid closed held in my right hand tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is Chapter three for all of my readers ^^. I hope you like it and since I took a long time to put up ch. 2 this one was put up really fast. ^^ Now enjoy!!!! The boys don't come in until the next chapter. I will try to be super fast ^^.**

**

* * *

  
**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 3**

The thunderstorm persisted through the night, never really showing that it was coming to a stop. I was shivering even as I slept but finally no nightmare had made its way, just endless darkness. Suddenly the darkness had burst into color as my eyes fluttered open, my phone vibrating in my hand.

I groaned as I sat up, putting the phone to my ear as I did.

"Hey Summer. I'm just doing the routine call of the day. Sorry I didn't call sooner, had a really big assignment to finish...Oh and you haven't gotten a new phone, I can tell." Kai yawned.

"Ugh...Kai why so early?" I groaned while rubbing my eyes, my voice a bit groggy.

"Sorry, its your fault though, remember you told me to call you everyday at anytime, especially at night..." he paused

"No nightmares today, thats a first." he cheered

"Thats right no nightmare. Just nothing but sleep." I smiled cheerfully my voice still a bit groggy and dry.

"Oh and I know its just finally I get some sleep and you have to be the one to wake me up thats really something." I laughed

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep right now? Why so early?" I breathed.

"Yeah but today I have to be in class at six for my English test and thats why I'm up early, to make sure I call you." he sighed.

"Wait you have to be in class at six?! Then right now its...Oh no its way too early yet too late...Ugh..." I groaned as everything sunk in. Last night my parents argument, Ms. Becker coming in a few hours, probably in a few minutes and the pain that slowly spread as I sat up.

"Whoa...whats wrong?" he comforted.

"Its just too many things happening..." I sighed

"Oh and I made two friends that go to your school." I laughed trying to ignore the pain.

"Well, alright then but how did you end up meeting someone from my school?" he questioned

"Thats a long story and you have a test you have to take in a few minutes, so I'll tell you later." I answered trying to avoid the question.

"Fine but you better tell me later. I guess I'll call you later today, okay. I have to get a few things done and I got something for someone when I see you in October you'll get it. Good-bye." he finished laughing as he hung up

"Wait, what do you mean you got something? Huh? Kai?...You always do that." I sighed, closing my phone as tears rolled down my face from the pain that was impossible to ignore.

The day barely started and already it was going downhill. My head was pounding and my body felt bruised. After I placed my phone back under the headlight, I made the bed ignoring my stinging palm as I did. I leaned against the door and took a look around to make sure everything was in place before I left to my own room to get ready.

My room was the way I left it except for the window that was left open. I shivered as chills slid down my spine. The wind bringing in the rain and leaves from outside as I quickly made my way to close the window. Only one person was responsible and that was John. I sighed as I closed my eyes, leaning against the closed door.

"What was he doing?" I thought, taking deep breaths.

After I cleaned up my room, I took a warm shower and changed into a baby blue tank top with a black/blue plaid jacket over it and a pair of skinny jeans. Then I slid on one of my black fingerless gloves onto my left hand, to cover up my bandaged hand. I took a seat on the bed and looked around as my eyes fell on the computer desk, a piece of paper lay there instead of my folder.

Everything was done except what awaited me downstairs. Before I left to the living room I walked over to my desk and picked up the paper.

_Honey,_

_John and I will be out with Grandma and don't worry about Ms. Becker, we'll be taking your assignments to her. _

_Breakfast and lunch are in the fridge we'll see you later. _

_Mom._

"Whoa, she was quick on apologizing..." I sighed putting the note back on the desk. It felt strange being in the house, alone for once. The old father clock ticking in the hallway and the storm still as strong as ever outside. I walked downstairs to the living room to find someone already picked up the mess as if it never happened except the statue was missing. The room felt cozier without that mans statue anyways.

I laid down on the coach and watched t.v.

"Summer..." a whisper came as my eyes fluttered open. A laugh followed before it came again

"Summer you knew I would come back. Why like this? Huh? Your making things difficult for me." he scolded as I lay there shocked his hand caressing my hair. Tears made there way down

"Speechless again. Cat got your tongue?" he breathed his hand cool against my head.

"Who..." I breathed, my voice lower than a whisper as chills ran down my spine.

"Shh...not yet." he whispered

"When time comes, you'll know." he laughed getting farther as it ended.

I sat up from the coach, gasping for air. Already nightfall as a car pulled in outside. The storm had given in a little but it was still strong. I stared at my mom confused as she walked in from the front door.

"That was just a dream." I thought but it couldn't I could still feel his cool hand on my head as I turned away from the door, John walking in as I did.

"We brought dinner." my mom smiled as she walked over to take the bag from John.

"Oh and Grandma wanted us to give you this." she finished handing me an old dusty wooden doll

"Thanks." I sighed looking at it.

Time was everything as lunch passed by slowly. John and Eve carried on a conversation while I picked at my food, hardly eating anything. I cleaned up after they left to their rooms and then I made my way back to my room.

I closed the door behind me as I walked in. I closed my eyes leaning against the door as I sighed.

"You knew this was coming, right." John yelled standing next to the window. My eyes shot open, John walking towards me as he reached out for my arm pulling it towards him.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed as I took a deep breath to stop my heart from breaking out of my chest

"...even though you don't deserve it." I mumbled.

"What..did you say?" he gritted as he shook me drawing me closer to him. Tears rolling down my cold face, my eyes closed as I nodded

"Thats right, now throw a few of your things together. Your leaving tonight. Don't ask because I won't be telling you. I have one of your suitcases downstairs you just need one more and thats it. Oh one last thing, MOVE IT." he yelled pushing me against the bed as he walked out, a mixture of shock and confusion on my face.

I sat there gently rubbing my left hand, after he left because with my luck he grabbed my hurt hand. My palm and arm pounding, where he held me. I walked around the room my suitcase laid open on the bed

"Its midnight. Where would he want to take me at this time." I thought as I got a few of my things together, looking around for what I should take. My eyes fell on my bed, where the old wooden doll lay.

"Yeah thats about right." I smiled taking it into my hands and carefully fitting it into, the now full suitcase. Even though I didn't really like it, I took it with me

"A presents, a present." I sighed trying to close my suitcase.

"I don't have all the time in the world, girl. Were leaving now and if your not ready, oh well, too bad." John yelled from downstairs as he made his way up. I had the suitcase standing in the doorway as I struggled to take a picture of my dad from behind a painting hanging next to my closet.

"Did you not here me? Were leaving, NOW!" he yelled standing in the doorway as I turned around quickly, my hands behind my back with the picture as I nodded

"Yeah, I'm done." I breathed, slowly walking towards him.

I carried my suitcase downstairs as I cautiously followed John to stand next to his car.

"Dump it with the other one." he sighed opening the trunk and walking to the drivers seat.

"Great, now how do I do that." I grumbled as I tried to push it into the trunk, barely lifting it from the ground to let it drop again. In my fourth attempt, I was finally able to get it in, John honking as I closed the trunk.

"Where are you taking me exactly?..." I sighed looking out the window as he drove.

"Listen here you little brat. All you need to know, is your no longer living with us. Think of it as you moving out." he growled through his gritted teeth as he smiled

"But what about Ms. Becker, does that mean I'm not getting home schooled any more?" I argued as I curled my hands into fists, my left hand hurting when I did.

"Thats it now your getting the hang of it." he laughed as he pulled over

"We're here. Now get off." he hissed getting out of the car and I did the same.

"This is where your staying, Spencer Academy. Your paper work has already been done, your dorm and key are at the main hall. Figure it out, thats your problem." he growled dumping my suitcases on the sidewalk as I stood there shocked.

"Here take your cellphone and..." he paused handing me my cellphone and charger in a plastic bag

"...and your mom said good-bye..." he sighed looking away as I stared at him confused

"First time he ever says anything my mom told him." I thought.

"...and don't you start getting into trouble here because I'm not coming down for anything." he hissed going back to his grumpy mood as he took my arm in his hand tightly shaking me.

"Now were done." he laughed pushing me to the ground and getting back in his car, his engine roaring to life as he left me there wincing in pain. I slowly got up to stand there where I was as tears formed on the brim of my eyelids

"Great what do I do now?" I sighed in a shaky voice as I stood there on the sidewalk staring back at the big school.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! Now i will have to work on ch. 4 ^^** **See you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but its finally here. I kept getting stuck and so I ended up taking lots of breaks long ones too. So again sorry for the wait and I tried to make it long but I didn't succeed. I think its one of my shortest chapters but I hope you like it. enjoy reading!! ^^**

* * *

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 4**

The rain had died down a few minutes after John had left, leaving behind the cold wind. I zipped up my jacket as I shivered. Noticing a bench nearby, I dragged my suitcases one by one to stand next to it, leaving them there, I decided to look for the main office. After what seemed to be an hour of searching, I gave up and headed back to my suitcases.

The school seemed abandoned as I walked down the halls making my way back to the bench. I slumped down, exhausted, onto the bench. I pulled up the hood of my jacket and took out my cellphone from my right pocket.

"Maybe I could call Kai or Pinky and the Brain." I thought as I turned on my cell to have it immediately turn off.

"Great, he killed the battery before he handed it to me." I mumbled under my breath, warm tears sliding down my cold face as the wind blew strong and thunder started, lighting up the night.

Placing my cellphone back in my pocket I stared out into the road with both my hands in my pockets, tears coming nonstop. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the bench, my face covered with the hood. I woke up to the wind blowing against my tear stained face as I looked around confused, squinting from the little light there was out as the memories from last night slowly came to me. I sat up straight on the bench

"No nightmare." I sighed in a shaky voice, with a bit of a smile as I looked around, still lost at what I should do.

The day was eerie and it seemed as if it could rain at anytime now, maybe the skies were still clearing from the day before. I had taken a look around and finally came to face the front. Staring down at my hands, I took in a deep breath and shakily released it.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have walked around, for so long." I thought while deciding what to do next, feeling extremely sore from last nights walk.

When I looked up, finally deciding to have a look around, I was surprised to find myself blocked in by a girl with blond hair who was glaring at a guy a little taller than her, with short dark hair. I quickly put my head back down and started fiddling with my hands as if nothing had ever happened.

"Of all the benches out there they had to stop in front of this one. Great just my luck." I thought arguing with myself as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out their conversation but found it too difficult as their conversation turned into an argument.

"Caleb I've had enough..." she yelled at him

"Wait, Sarah let me explain." he pleaded interrupting her. I sat their staring down at their feet as I crossed my arms begging for their argument to end.

"No! You already explained yourself with all the others and now this, this Jessica to be exact..." she paused taking in a deep breath

"...why do you have all these girls phone numbers...and then you just tell me their friends or there not yours or you have them calling you every morning. What should I believe?" she sighed taking a few steps back, leaving the guy speechless.

"I'm sorry Caleb were through." she breathed, tears trickling down her face as she walked away.

"Sarah..." Caleb sighed as he watched her leave.

"Damn it, you guys." he grumbled after a few minutes of silence, curling his right hand into a fist while placing his left hand over his eyes.

"Okay, nows my chance. I can leave." I thought shutting my eyes tight as I took in a deep breath and stood up. With my head down and my eyes still closed, I moved forward stumbling into a crack but never hit the ground.

"You should watch your step." the familiar voice of the guy spoke as he helped me back to the ground.

"Humph?! Yeah, I should..." I sighed in defeat of getting caught after I straightened myself.

"..um thanks." I finished as the silence followed.

Finally looking up to face him, I noticed his face was turned away from mine, a sad expression forming as he crossed his arms

"I'm sorry." I sighed breaking the silence, my hands at my side.

"No, I'm sorry you had to hear that." he breathed.

"Huh? Hear what?" I asked, confused and a bit sad myself while rubbing my chin as I tried to think of what he was talking about.

"The argument I had with my girlfriend. I'm sorry you had to hear that." he sighed, turning to face me.

"Oh that. I didn't mean to its just I-I..." I paused as a thought came to me

"...do you know where the main office is?" I asked looking up at him as I shivered from the cold wind. "Huh?" he asked surprised, a smile forming on his lips.

"What? Do I look that bad?" I pouted pulling the hood of my jacket over my face.

"No, you look fine. Its just you remind me of a little kid. Come on, I'll take you to the main office." he smiled laughing a bit as he moved to my suitcases while I stared down.

"Oh...hey, I'm not a little kid. I'm probably as old as you..." I disagreed looking up to argue but instead spotted him walking towards my suitcases.

"Hey, how did you know those were mine...I can take those, really I can." I mentioned walking towards him tripping as I did.

"Its okay I got them. You can barely carry yourself, oh and by the way I'm Caleb." he laughed walking past me, carrying my suitcases like nothing.

"Fine you win. I'm Summer." I sighed in defeat as I pulled the hood of my jacket down and followed, crossing my arms.

"...and whats he trying to say with I can barely carry myself. I put those suitcases there." I silently argued with myself as I walked behind him.

A few minutes of walking, Caleb had come to a stop in front of a little office

"Alright, thats the main office." he smiled putting down my suitcases while I continued silently arguing with myself, suddenly bumping into him.

"Huh?!..." I gasped surprised while I balanced myself.

"Sorry." I sighed lightly slapping my forehead with my left hand, wincing from the sting after.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't carry the suitcases?" he laughed while I crossed my arms.

"No because I would still be back there..." I paused pointing behind me

"...and I would have never bumped into you." I sighed barely over a whisper.

"Its okay. Nobody got hurt." he smiled.

"Huh?...You heard that? Sorry you weren't supposed to." I sighed curling my right hand into a fist and bumping it on my forehead.

"You really know how to cheer a guy up." he laughed

"This isn't supposed to be funny." I pouted dropping my hands to my sides and tightening the fist on my right hand as he smiled.

"Thats why you remind me of a little kid." he smiled

"Hey!" I shivered from the breeze coming in from the open doors, failing in my attempt to sound angry.

"I give up." I sighed crossing my hands.

"I'm sorry for listening to you two earlier." I sighed as I put my head down.

"Don't worry about that, I just have to straighten a few things out and everything will be fine and I thought you didn't hear." he smiled as he nodded.

"Fine. I did I just forgot." I agreed my teeth chattering as I rubbed my shoulders for warmth.

"Its okay." he laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Caleb." I greeted taking out my right hand for a hand shake.

"It was nice meeting you to, Summer." he said taking out his hand.

"Whoa, your hands are cold." he gasped while shaking my hand.

"Well yeah, I slept outside. What else would you expect?" I sighed barely over a whisper.

"That would probably explain, why you were sitting on the bench with your suitcase." he smiled.

"Huh...you weren't suppose to here that..." I gasped as he laughed.

"Dang it, I have to learn to talk in my head." I mumbled to myself as I bumped my right palm on my forehead.

"Here, and don't worry about it, I'll see you around."Caleb laughed as he wrapped me in his jacket and left while waving goodbye. I stood there stunned

"He didn't even give me a chance to refuse." I thought as I stood there in front of the door, wrapped in his warm jacket.

**

* * *

I'm already starting ch. 5 and I will try not to take so many breaks. I hope you enjoyed it. ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to finally update and I know this chapter is short but for having you wait for so long, I think it was like 2 years, I have another chapter for you guys and I hope it's long enough. :) I'm already working on the 7th chapter for you to read and I'll try to make that one long to. I will just try to update sooner and again sorry for the late update.**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 5**

"Excuse me...um...I'm a new transfer student here." I sighed nervously biting my lip as I did. The office assistant, Ms. Jud, nodded.

"Mmmhm and your name?" she asked as she moved her glasses up.

"Huh...oh...Summer." I replied. She looked up at me and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Your full name Miss." she huffed annoyed.

"Summer Eben Miller." I sighed nervously as I shut my eyes and looked away.

"I see then." she said typing on the computer.

"If she wanted my full name she should have been more specific." I thought sliding my arms through Caleb's jacket as Ms. Jud finished up on the computer.

"Here this is for you it should have your schedule, school rules and the key to your dorm." she smiled handing me a thick folder, I took it in my right hand and nodded. Strange seeing her change from mad to happy in a second.

"Now take a seat and someone shall be with you shortly." she sighed going back to the computer. "I don't need help." I mumbled to myself as I headed towards the door.

"Excuse me miss but the seats are over there." Ms. Jud sighed pulling her glasses down as she pointed to the seats.

"Mmmhm..." I nodded obediently.

"Fine, I guess. I most likely wouldn't have found anything on my own and I can't escape anyways." I thought sitting down. "...and she has pretty fast mood changes." I finished pouting.

Almost seconds after I had taken my seat, a guy walked out from the principles room. I stared at him and noticed the color of the school uniform. His hair was the color of chocolate, not too long or short and his eyes were the color of the ocean. Then I noticed he was walking in my direction.

"Maybe he's going for the door." I thought as I turned away.

"Hi I'm Tyler Simms and if I'm not mistaken, you should be Summer Miller." he greeted his left hand extended towards me.

"Mmmhm." I nodded as I shook his hand. Almost yelping when I did as I realized I used my injured hand and I quickly stood up.

"...wow you have a strong grip..." I winced under a whisper, low enough for him, not to hear.

"Your hands are freezing." he gasped while shaking my hand.

"Well I love it when its cold, I just don't take it in too well." I sighed relieved he had let go and I carefully slid my aching hand inside the jackets pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?...oh yeah." I forced a smile, trying to tune out the pain.

"Just tired." I finished forcing a yawn reassuring him I wasn't lying. He gave a sympathetic smile before he continued.

"Okay." he sighed. I wasn't too sure if he believed me or not but I was just glad he wasn't going to push it any further.

"The truth is, I don't know if I'm okay and I really am tired and there's not enough time in the world I could explain to someone I barely met the strange things happening lately, without sounding crazy." I thought to myself before I followed him out.

"These must be yours." he said, pointing to the suitcases against the wall.

"Yup but I can take them." I smiled brushing off my thoughts as I walked over to my bags. Yet I was betrayed by my own two feet, stumbling as I did. I was prepared to take the crucial hit. Keeping my eyes shut tight and holding my breath in, in hopes of feeling less pain on impact. Even though I knew it wasn't possible but to my surprise I was pulled back instead. Slowly I opened my eyes and sighed as soon as I knew I wasn't falling.

"Thanks." I breathed my cheeks burning.

"You should watch your step." he half smiled picking up my bags.

"Yeah, I should really listen to other peoples advice." I laughed nervously, still a bit shaken from what had happened at the same time remembering this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"If you need any help at all carrying my bags I'll help." I sighed embarrassed.

"Why don't we go to your dorm first to leave your things and have a much lighter tour of the place?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

"Mmmhm." I nodded.

"Oh and don't worry about your bags their not heavy at all." he smiled as he turned around and lead the way.

"If there not that heavy, then why ask to drop them off." I thought to myself, a smile curling on my lips as I looked down at the folder in my hand.

"Wait, doesn't he need this?" I asked out loud before I could stop myself.

"I need what?" he asked as he continued to walk.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I frowned as he paused "but don't you need this folder." I finished hopelessly waving the folder.

"I'll tell you a secret..." he turned around, a smile on his lips. "...Its the first time I get chosen to give new students tours of our school campus and I wanted to make this different from others before me. In other words your getting the special tour. So I took a look at your folder before so I can plan out how to do everything." he smiled as he turned back and continued to walk.

"Oh..." I sighed quickly looking down, feeling myself blush.

"Now this is your dorm." Tyler half smiled moving away from the door. I reached into the folder and took out the key.

"These bags are getting heavy." he teased, pretending to almost drop them.

"Huh?!...sorry." I frowned, searching for the key in my folder at the same time. In finding the key I hurried to the door. My vision blurred and focused as I placed the key inside the keyhole. Once I opened the door, I didn't even notice how quiet it had become.

"Strange." I thought as I turned around everything was standing still, motionless.

"What happened?" I sighed as I waved a hand in front of Tyler's face. Fog began to form around everyone, then I heard it, that evil laugh from my nightmares, echoing in the hall just ahead of me and I dropped the folder in my hands. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks and I started to feel the weight of everything that had happened. I felt weak and drained of all my energy. My head was beginning to hurt and I had to hold on to the wall for support all the while the laughter got closer. I had the sudden urge to run but at this point I knew it was impossible and just the mere thought of having to move a muscle sent ripples of pain through my body.

Everyone disappeared behind the fog. I couldn't help but to think maybe I had fallen asleep somewhere, trying to explain what was happening. But I knew, I was fully awake.

* * *

**Okay Im editing chapter 6 right now and as soon as Im done its going up and thanks to everyone who waited this long. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. See you again in a little bit. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as I promised here is chapter 6 for all my readers. :) I hope I made it long enough. I'll update as soon as I can and I hope my story hasn't gotten lame. I try to keep it interesting and when I'm adding the bad guy parts I think that's affecting me. I think my minds playing tricks on me now and my bathroom gets scary at night because of this story and another one I'm writing for T.V. not television initials for a username if you read this you'll know who. Okay enough about that I'll let all of you read the chapter. Lol if noone reads my little notes its just like if I was talking to myself.**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 6**

I was in the same place, standing in front of the door to my dorm and I was barely keeping myself up. Then 'he' appeared in front of me.

"Did you miss me or you think I was gone for good, did you?!" he smirked a misty smell clung to him. His dirt colored hair shook as he spoke and his fierce blue eyes pulling mine to stare into his. A significant difference in his eyes compared to Tylers, they were the same color but in his something was clearly missing.

He forcibly gripped my shoulders and pinned me to the door with his nonhuman strength. I gave out an agonized cry, wincing in pain as his hands dug into my shoulders.

"How can I take all this and still be conscious" I thought tears burning my eyes.

"Its almost time and when it comes you won't be able to escape from me as easily as you have those other times." he laughed. I found myself locked to his eyes unable to turn away or shut my eyes. Looking into his eyes felt like falling and never coming to a stop. He loosened his grip a bit as he took my injured hand in his, looking away. "This was the key all along." he breathed a smile curling on his lips.

"What does he mean the key?" I thought, finally able to move. I could feel his grip get weaker but his hand remained on my shoulder gripping it as hard as before only this time he didn't have me pinned to the door. I tried to pry myself free with the little energy I had in me but it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry. Am I taking too much of your needed energy?" he chuckled. Before I could stop myself I had spat in his face and stomped hard on his foot with all my strength, hurting myself more than I hurt him. He didn't even flinch but he wasted no time on his counterattack. The hand that remained on my shoulder dug in deeper as his free hand reached for something in his pocket. I tried to pull myself free from his crunching grip, warm tears stinging my eyes as they stained my face.

"I was going to save this for later but you are being naughty...tsk...tsk..tsk..." he said furious shaking his head as he found what he was looking for.

"This only brings us one step closer to what I want." he smiled, his hand coming up to eye level. In it he held a grotesque green jelly as big as his palm with a strong rancid smell I could almost taste in my mouth.

"Now open up or get it the hard way." he smirked. I kept my mouth shut tight and turned away. The thought of having that thing in my mouth made my stomach churn. I tried even harder to pull myself free but that only made him laugh.

"Fine have it your way." he breathed freeing me only he didn't. I couldn't move I stood there motionless facing him as I breathed in low shallow breaths. His free hand cupped my jaw and once in place he pulled down hard, tossing the green jelly into my mouth. He quickly took back his hand crying out in pain as he did.

"What the?! Where did that come from." he complained shaking his hand. The jelly somehow got bigger once it touched my mouth a horrible taste accompanying it, worst than what I had expected and it clung to my mouth as if alive, trying to slide itself down my throat all the while leaving its horrible taste behind to linger in my mouth. Being free I took my chance and bolted into the dorm, glad to find there was a restroom. I kneeled down next to the toilet and tried to throw it back out only it seemed to have stretched out inside my mouth.

"You'll never get it out." the voice came from above.

"Just risk it and swallow sweety, that's all it'll take." he laughed imitating my moms voice perfectly.

"Here let me help before I leave." he smiled as he pushed me. I hit the toilet seat hard and gasped in pain, part of the jelly went down but another part came out. It wasn't the same color from before but I only got a glimpse as I stared to puke. When I stopped I took in a slow shaky breath still feeling as sick as before. Suddenly I was aware of all the sounds around me.

"Are you okay?" came a concerned voice from the doorway. I jumped at the sound of it and I realized it was only Tyler.

"Yeah, better now." I lied my voice cracked as I stood up to the sink to try to wash out the taste of the green jelly knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"You beat my own record for opening doors quick." he half smiled trying to cover the silence, something lingering in his voice.

"You still want a tour, we can go tomorrow if you want to rest. You look like you could need it." he said concerned.

"No, I'll go." I was quick to answer, afraid to stay in the dorm alone, the taste still lingering in my mouth. We walked out to the hallway in silence. I felt a little wobbly and even more drained than before after what I had been through. My headache was pulsing as I tried to ignore it. "Maybe I should stay." I thought but I wasn't taking the risk of my nightmare coming to life again. A door slammed from behind and I jumped holding on to Tyler's arm only to see it was only some guys playing ball in the hallway. I quickly let go of his.

"...do you have a mint or something?" I sighed hoping to brush off what happened at the same time wanting something to take away this horrible taste in my mouth.

"Uh..yeah, here I have some mints..." he smiled holding in a laugh from what happened as he took out a little pack of mints from his pocket. I took one a bit embarrassed and put it in my mouth, only to spit it out, almost gagging from the taste only I tried hard to hide that I did. It just made the taste stronger and I hoped noone could smell it.

"There not good?" Tyler asked.

"I think I don't like this kind, that's all." I lied.

"Or it could be I've had these for a long time and they went bad." he frowned looking for an expire date on the pack of mints.

"Wha...so you would give me rotten candy, just to make me happy." I pouted tilting my head to the side.

"No its just you didn't let me explain. You just took it and in my defense we barely know each other, you shouldn't be taking candy from strangers." he teased putting the blame on me.

"Hey but your my tour guide and I'm supposed to trust you. Oh and were not strangers we introduced each other from the start." I smiled.

"I guess you got me there. Sorry about the mint." he half smiled giving in.

"Its okay, I think mints never go bad." I sighed suddenly feeling an immense pain coming from my abdomen and it disappeared as fast as it had come. I was glad it went unnoticed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calming myself as we walked.

"To the library, where everyone does most of their homework or studying. It should be the last spot before the end of our tour." he smiled. We had already been through most of the school campus and now the last place was the library and I was free to go to my dorm. I wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. When we got to the library there was noone there except for the librarian, whom sat at the checkout desk reading a book.

"I never knew a library could be so creepy." I whispered moving in closer to Tyler.

"Well it just looks that way because the windows are closed and its empty." he smiled.

"This conclude the end of our tour. Please come again to visit us soon." he said in a husky voice and laughed. I laughed with him only to wish I hadn't.

"Later on tonight after you get some 'well needed rest' would you want to go to Nicky's? I can introduce you to some friends." he hesitated his voice giving away his nervousness.

"Sure." I breathed as I nodded. Whatever this Nicky's place, thing, or person was it beat having to stay alone in my dorm even if I had a roomie.

We walked out and headed to the dorms.

"Well, I'll see you later. I have to get to class before its too late." he half smiled leaving me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye." I sighed as he left. Once he disappeared from view the feeling of being alone sunk in. When I turned I spotted someone familiar walking towards me.

"Summer." he called out waving his hand in the air. Then it hit me it was Kai. I forced a smile as I waved back. I was glad to see him but I couldn't express it as much feeling heavily exhausted.

"Summer, is that really you? I didn't know you would come visit." he smiled constricting me in one of his bear hugs. If this were some other day this would be fine, having not seen him for so long but it wasn't any other day. It brought fresh tears to my eyes, drawing out my breath.

"...that's cause I didn't know I was coming..." I thought blinking away my tears while he released me from his bear hug.

"What happened to you?" he asked his smile disappearing all the while taking a good look at me.

"Its a long story that...huh?!" I paused as he took my hand. I didn't even notice I was avoiding having to move it until he lifted it in his as pain shot out from it and I winced.

"You're bleeding. I thought it was a design on your glove but taking a closer look its not." he frowned his brows creased in worry.

"..I thought it had stopped but now that you mention it..." I sighed feeling my mouth dry and my stomach clench but it wasn't the smell or sight of blood causing this it was something much worst. So far I had made it this far ignoring the taste but the more it persisted the more unendurable it became, a constant reminder from where it truly came from.

"Summer..." he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I coughed snapping back to reality and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh yeah. I forgot your not too fond of blood." he sighed shaking his head and I was glad he wouldn't catch on that wasn't the problem. I winced as he held my hand in gently turning it over as he examined it.

"Sorry, come on. You want me to take you to the nurse's to get this cleaned up?" he sighed not really asking. I nodded pressing my lips together afraid he would smell the foul taste in my mouth.

"Come on I'm taking you either way and I'll carry you." he demanded kneeling down while motioning for me to get on his back.

"I'm fine I can clean this up back in my dorm." I lied hoping he would just leave it for I knew it would draw questions and I wasn't that good of a lair with Kai around.

"I'm not asking Summer. You look like your going to give out any second now and you almost look like a panda with those bags under your eyes, so your going or your going." he said sternly holding his position. I jumped at the tone of his voice and scurried over to him carefully getting on his back.

"...just be careful...I sorta feel sore." I sighed laying my head on his shoulder as he stood up.

"Don't worry I'll be careful and you 'have' to tell me what happened and what happened that your not being home schooled anymore?" he sighed expecting an answer.

"I don't know Kai. Its a long story and your dad didn't want me at the house anymore. Probably because I broke his family." I frowned.

"Well your going to have to tell me sometime..." he paused still walking. "...wwait you what?! No way Summer you really broke his most prized possession? No wonder he DID send you off because of that. I will tell you one thing though that had to happen because it was getting into his personal life. Didn't he even have it named?" he laughed.

"Mmmhmm." I yawned glad he changed the subject and for now he wouldn't want to hear the long story. I was too exhausted it suddenly became impossible for me to keep my eyes open and I just gave in to sleep in a matter of seconds as I did I could barley hear Kai's voice as I was dragged in to darkness.

I awoke in a white room, laying on a bed atleast two more beds right beside the one I was on. There was a blue curtain at the end of my bed that made it seem like a small room connected to two others. I groaned as I sat up. My headache had subsided and the taste in my mouth seemed to be dissolving and my body ached, even my eyes felt sore.

A silhouette of a women appeared on the curtain and I was surprised as the women pushed the curtain away and walked in a bowl of water and a towel in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you dear." she smiled warmly walking over.

"I'm nurse Callen. The nice young man who brought you over just left. Nice timing don't you think?" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah." I answered groggily. She didn't know how right she was because if he was here he would have been interrogating me with questions that I wasn't quite ready to answer.

"He said he would be back when he finished up a couple of things and he wanted you to wait for him if you did wake up..." she paused expecting me to answer but I just stayed silent.

"...you slept through the entire day and you should still be resting." she finished warmheartedly nodded her head as she soaked the towel in the bowl and rinsed it out.

"I feel better now." I said clearing up my throat and I really did feel a little better than before, just not completely.

"Oh I can see that." she sighed a look of disappointment on her face.

"You were running a fever when you were brought here..and its gone down I can see..." she sighed checking my forehead putting the towel back in the bowl.

"...Then that hand of yours there may be a chance its infected. I already got some antibiotics for you. Oh and you had to get a few stitches so it could heal properly. It was a really deep slash honey, you should have gotten it checked out sooner." she scolded shaking her head.

"Are you really feeling better now?" she finished a sad expression on her face.

"Mmmhmm...yes I'm fine." I insisted.

"Well...did you get a good sleep? It seemed like you were having a nightmare earlier." she went on changing the subject to take away the tension in the atmosphere.

"Huh?!...Yeah I slept fine. I don't think I remember having a dream or anything though." I frowned tilting my head as I tried to remember.

"...um would it be okay if I left, now that I'm awake and doing good?" I half smiled remembering Kai could come in any second and interrogate me.

"I guess if you really are feeling better...I'll just give you the small container with the pills." she sighed while she stood to leave.

"Thank you for everything...Oh...um if you wouldn't mind...may you...if the 'young man,' my brother returns..could you tell him I'll call." I said nervously as a slid off the bed following her around the room, to stop near the exit.

"Sure I'll tell him. Such a sweet fella, your brother is and to think I thought he was something else." she laughed handing me the pills.

"Then I'm glad I cleared things out because me and him are just family." I half smiled anxious to leave afraid Kai would come in any second. I wasn't even afraid to be left alone anymore I could handle that for right now.

"Okay then that's all and I'll see you around just please don't let us meet here again." she smiled weakly holding the door for me as I left waving goodbye.

Even though the halls were being lit up by lights they were still a little dark but I made it back to my dorm without seeing anything strange or spotting Kai and I was glad for that. When I went inside the lights were on but there was noone inside. It seemed as if I had the dorm to myself except the things on the other side of the room said otherwise. Before I decided to take a shower I quickly brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the last bit of the horrible taste and it seemed to have worked. Then, I took a quick shower, I wouldn't have been able to take a slow one even if I wanted, with my thoughts haunting me and my mind playing tricks with me.

When I got out as I was changing into the clothes I had picked out, I noticed the dark bruises on my shoulders, a cold chill slid down my back as I did. This was proof I wasn't imagining anything that had happened so far. I turned away from the mirror and let it pass as I continued changing.

I changed into some warm clothes and I would have changed into some pajamas but I never packed some and I don't think John did either. Lastly I slid on black fingerless mittens to keep my hands warm and to hide the the bandage on my hand. I felt more comfortable and relaxed, finally in a little more warm clothes. I put away my things in the closet to my side and I went over to my bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling as I watched the beige color blend in with the walls that were supposed to match but didn't. I was falling asleep when I heard a knock at the door, scaring me awake. I jumped off the bed and shakily walked towards the door.

"Are you ready to go?" came Tyler's muffled voice and I was relieved to hear that it was him. For a second I had thought Kai found my dorm. Tyler smiled as soon as I opened the door.

"Well...I guess I'm ready." I half smiled hiding the surprise. I was too busy worrying about everything else I had forgotten about Tyler's invite.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Now you all have to wait untill I finish chapter 7 to continue, sorry if I make you wait a while. If there were any mistakes on this chapter don't worry I'll go back and fix them but I'm just tired right now. Please feel free to leave comments it would be nice to know I still have readers and I will get more inspiration from the comments. I do hope I haven't made this story boring because trust me I try to make it interesting and I have my proofreader sorry my sister is the only one that gets to read the chapters before anyone else. Okay I will let everyone go off and read more fics or let them go back to doing their homework. I need to get myself some shut eye lol :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I know this is short but I wanted to post atleast something up because of the 2 people that reviewed and thank you for doing so. ^^ I hope you like this little bit. :) ENJOY!**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 7**

Once at Nicky's, Tyler walked me over to a table. There were two guys already sitting down.

"Maybe those are his friends." I thought as I walked behind him. One of them had short blonde hair and immediately stood up to greet Tyler as did the other guy. The blonde one greeted Tyler with a handshake bumping his knuckles to Tyler's. The other guy had chocolate colored shoulder length hair. Any other guy would look weird in hair that long but he made it work.

"Wheres..."

"He's not coming. He has a few things to take care of but he wants 'ALL OF US TO MEET.' He'll say when." the guy with the shoulder length hair interrupted as he greeted Tyler with a slap on the shoulder, all the while hinting something more with his eyes.

"Who's the chick?" the blondie smirked popping out from beside Tyler. I almost jumped from the surprise.

"Oh...um...Summer this is Pogue and over here this is..." Tyler pointed to Pogue as he said his name then pointed to Reid before he was interrupted once again.

"and I'm Reid but you can call me whatever you would like." he grinned slyly as he got closer.

"Yeah...sorry, your not my type." I smiled nervously rejecting his handshake as I clumsily took a step back.

"Ooh right on. I like this one. Everyone is always swooned in by Reids charms. I'm surprised it didn't work on you." Pogue laughed as he high fived Tyler.

"I'm guessing he lost his charm and good looks." Tyler teased as we both took our seats and left Reid standing there. A confused look on his face.

Then he shook his head before he went on

"Shut it guys! Atleast I'm not the one with girl problems. When was the last time you got a girl Tyler?..." Reid asked anger written all over his face.

"...that's what I thought. Atleast I don't have trouble getting a girl. Unlike some people." he continued.

"Yeah but lets not forget, your losing your touch." Tyler teased.

Reid wasn't expecting to hear that and before he continued he straightened himself out.

"Psht...you wish." he said grabbing his coat

"I'll see you guys later." he finished and walked away.

"Don't worry we'll see him again. He's just a little hurt." Tyler laughed Pogue joining in on the fun. Then a girl walked over with food and drinks in her hands. She placed the food and drinks on the table. Then she sat right on Pogue's lap as they gave each other a very warm kiss before she spoke.

"I'm Kate." she smiled extending her arm towards me. She looked like a nice girl but gave out a feeling that she liked to have fun.

"I'm Summer." I half smiled returning her handshake.

"What was that just now?" she asked about why Reid left.

"He got a little hurt that his charms didn't work on Summer." Pogue laughed.

"Oh that would explain why he left so early. He's probably going to try practicing. To make sure he still has it." Kate smiled.

"...before it gets cold. I brought everyone food lets eat." Kate continued.

"Oh and I'm afraid that's not the last time you'll be seeing Reid. He's the type that doesn't give up easily on girls." she half smiled sympathizing with me.

I hardly touched the plate of food because even though the jelly taste was long gone, every time I put something in my mouth it always came back. Instead I just told everyone I was still full from what I ate before Tyler came.

Before long it was time to leave and everyone at Nicky's started clearing out. Everyone went their separate ways on school campus. I walked to my own dorm after saying goodnight to everyone. When I reached my dorm there was something awfully strange about it but I just ignored it and went in.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little fast and too short, I'll try to do more in the next one. ^^ Sorry for ending it here its just I have something coming for the next chapter and I just want it to be good. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I was going to update last week but I couldn't. I hope you like it and if you hang on a bit more everything will start falling together. Sorry if I'm confusing people with the way I'm doing this story but don't worry I'm confusing myself. Wait I shouldn't say that ^^ well ahh lets just go on with the story lol :)**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 8**

I looked through all my clothes, for something warm yet sleepable, all the while putting it away in the closet. To tell the truth it wasn't much, John pretty much packed clothes I think I never had in my closet and I didn't really pack enough with the limited time he gave me.

As I put away the clothes I noticed the doll I had decided to bring but right now it seemed a bit creepy. I took it and carefully tucked it in the corner of the closet and covered it with my empty bags. I shut the closet and decided to leave the same clothes I had on. Then, tired, I just crawled onto my bed and covered myself with the blanket as I turned over to face the ceiling. I jumped up a bit startled as the door to the room creaked open and quickly sat up.

A girl with waist long cinnamon colored hair came in. Tears were running down her face as she closed the door and walked over to the other bed.

"So she's my roommate." I thought sitting up on the bed holding on to my blanket tightly, not even realizing I was. After staring for a few seconds I quickly looked away, feeling a bit rude for staring and relaxed releasing the hold I had on my blanket.

"Okay what should I do? or what could I do?" I thought racking my brain for something to say. Feeling as if my presence was an intrusion to her privacy. Even if we were sharing this dorm.

"...and Sum get a hold of yourself. You shouldn't jump at every little noise and I thought I had gotten over this." I thought embarrassed for getting scared but still feeling tired.

"Um...I...uh...I...are you okay." I sighed, my voice too low to hear as I bit my bottom lip, slowly turning to look at her. She was sitting on her bed her back towards me.

"Nice I don't think she even heard you..." I thought, looking back down a bit embarrassed at my attempt. No response. Just as I was about to try again I heard a soft voice.

"I'm sorry. Maybe, I should introduce myself. Instead of just walking in like that. I'm Crystal but I don't really care what you call me. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but right now I don't mind if you call me something else. In fact, I really would prefer if you called me Abby. I'll be your roommate, for I don't know how long." She smiled sweetly, sliding something under her pillow acting as if everything was normal and she didn't just walk in crying. Her tears were gone as she stood up and walked over to her desk, her index finger tracing the intricate designs on the edges.

"Okay...Abby...so...you knew you were getting a knew roommate?...and why sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." I said trying to raise my voice a bit.

"Wait Crystal...could it? Pinky and the Brain, didn't they want to talk to a Crystal?" I thought as I waited for her answer.

"Sorry, if I woke you up. I meant to be much quieter when I came in but the door messed that up." she yawned.

"...and the administration gives you the heads up about roomies and stuff. So you'll know and won't complain to them later. I don't mind actually, you don't seem like a crazy psycho. The girl before you was for many reasons. You look cold. I have extra blankets in here if you want any. This room in particular can get colder than the others. I don't really know why, I guess you could say thats the only malfunction in this room besides the creaking door, then one of the wood planks is loose, and sometimes the sink doesn't work and I guess I was wrong its not the only malfunction." She sighed happily walking over to the extra closet in our room and sure enough she had a whole stack of blankets thick and thin. She took out a few and placed them on my bed.

"Here you look like you could use them and you should get some sleep, you look tired. Oh and from now on, were friends. Got it. You remind me of a little kid." She laughed as she stared at my surprised face.

"Thanks for the blankets and...um okay were friends." I smiled taking the blankets and enjoying the warmth.

"...and your not the only one who thinks so...actually you've been the second, no third person to say that." I pouted tiredly struggling to keep my eyes open.

"You know in some ways you remind me of a kid to." I smiled.

"No, your just tired, look at yourself. It looks like your going to give out in any second. I'll explain a few more things to you tomorrow but right now sleep." she said crossing her arms.

"Fine. You know you sound like a mom when she's punishing her child." I yawned laying back down defeated.

"Well someone has to be to take care of a kid like you." she teased laughing afterward.

"Hey!...you ahh I'll just tell you tomorrow, I'm too tired." I mumbled my eyes slowly closing. Abby walking to her bed as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for ending this chapter too soon and I know I said I would give you all a big chapter. I just couldn't do it maybe in the next chapter I'll try to update soon and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one. After making this chapter, now I'm tired soo good night and good morning to everyone. I hope you all enjoyed. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking long. Yup this is not updating soon and thank you peoples who have been reviewing my story. If theres mistakes sorry I just wanted to give you guys a chapter for all of you who have been patient. I know its not that long but I hope everyone likes it. Now I'll stop keeping you all from reading so go on read. :) oh and please enjoy. ^^**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 9**  
The warm rays of what I thought was the sun cast upon my face as I groggily opened my eyes. Squinting I looked outside and it still looked foggy but it seemed to be clearing up a bit. I noticed the warm rays were coming from my headlamp next to the cupboard by my bed and not the sun. I wanted to go back to sleep but there was a ringing noise audible inside the room.

"What is it now?" I moaned, falling off the bed in an attempt to reach what I thought was my phone.

"Umph..ow.." I gasped as I landed hard on my bottom. Now I was fully awake.

"Well atleast I know where the loose wood plank is." I sighed with sarcasm as I got up and rubbed my but. Then I remembered

"Wait. Uhh...I haven't charged my phone yet...have I?...No I'm sure I haven't." I croaked as I hiccuped. I looked around to notice Abby was gone.

"Maybe, she woke up early." I thought walking to her side of the room, hiccuping as I did. Everything seemed in place nothing missing yet nothing moved as if I imagined everything from last night. I knew it was real though because I still had the blankets.

"...and what was that noise?" I hiccuped as I looked around. I ended up spotting my phone charging on the floor near the bathroom.

"Strange. I never moved it. How could it have possibly moved here? or Who moved it here?" I thought tilting my head to the side, my hiccups becoming uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I did and I just don't remember. Yeah that's it." I sighed trying to convince myself while unhooking it from the wall and walking back to my bed.

"Wait, my phone couldn't have made the sound if it was there because the sound came from in front not from behind." I thought out loud then I remembered Abby placing something under her pillow. "Maybe, that's the source of the noise." I breathed taking in deep breaths to help with the hiccups but it didn't work. At first I hesitated for a while, not wanting to go through her stuff but it wasn't really going through her stuff if you just look at one place. Slowly I walked towards her bed and as soon as I reached. A gust of wind swept across the room as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"O...okay...I have class anyway...there's...no need to check anyway..." I sighed nervously, shaken up a bit.

"It was just the windows, there open and wind came in." I told myself as I quickly changed into my school uniform. Even though I knew for certain the windows were closed shut but I didn't want to turn around and make sure. Once I was fully dressed and ready I dashed out the door.

"Okay, I'm out." I sighed in relief closing my eyes and leaning against the door as my hiccups persisted.

"Your out, what do you mean by that?" someone said startling me.

"Kai!...how'd you find my room?" I breathed, a little bit confused.

"Actually I didn't know, I was just passing by and you look like you just saw a ghost. Ha and you have the hiccups." he smiled ruffling my hair a bit.

"You sure do sound like your dad sometimes thats all..." I pouted, now my hair was a bit messy all thanks to Kai but that was okay.

"What do you mean free period, does that mean class started already?" I hiccuped, looking for a watch that I didn't have.

"...and you could be really stubborn..." he smiled.

"...Oh that, I think there barely starting. Its okay though if your late to your first class, your the new student aren't you? Come on I'll show you where your class is. I'm sure you don't know where it is even if you got a tour." Kai grinned grabbing my good hand. I nodded as I walked with him.

"So what's your first class? and don't think I forgot I still want you to tell me what happened even if its a long story. You should know what I'm talking about." he sighed pulling me along as he shook his head.

"uh...its..um..room 236. Whoa are there really that many classes?" I replied, taking out my schedule.

"Oh and...yeah I know." I frowned surprised he still remembered and I was hoping he would forget that he wanted to know.

"So you have history first. I guess that should wake you up." he laughed teasing me.

"I won't fall asleep -hiccup- I'm all awake. After -hiccup- the scare." I sighed.

"I didn't mean to scare you and I thought you could get rid of hiccups by getting scared. I guess it only works sometimes. Hey and that class is more like background and stuff, not a real history class and on top of that its a mixed class with students from every grade." Kai grinned.

"Great..." I thought "that makes me feel -hiccup- a whole lot -hiccup- better." I finished.

"Uhh -hiccup- there even in my -hiccup- head. You know I thought -hiccup- they were supposed to -hiccup- go away to." I sighed in frustration. The hiccups were becoming a problem.

"Don't worry you'll get rid of them. Heres your class, you just walk in and hand him your note...and I have to go. I'll see you after your classes for we need to talk, catch up on stuff." Kai explained a very thoughtful expression on his face before her turned to leave.

"K...thanks." I sighed Kai too far to hear me. "Hey there gone." I frowned noticing my hiccups had finally gone away leaving me with a bad stomach ache.

"Yup there gone." A mans voice sighed from behind, my eyes shot up.

"Hehahaha I was just saying the chocolate muffins I brought are gone. You know I'm running for president. Maybe you can vote for me, even if you didn't get a cupcake. Sorry if I scared you." the guy standing in front of me smiled down at me.

"...and its okay." I half smiled.

"Yes! One yes. Wait I didn't quite give you my name did I?" he smiled flashing his white teeth. He didn't wait for me to answer and continued.

"I'm Eric Vander."

"..I'm Summer..and I think I'm late." I sighed, ready to go in class and get out of his way.

"So you must be new around here because I haven't seen you around." he smiled blocking the door with his hand.  
"Yeah. Could we talk later?" I breathed sort of annoyed. "But why would I save the chance to talk to you later when we can talk now?" he smirked walking towards me.  
"Great what do I do now? Atleast my stomach doesn't hurt anymore and if I try to do something I'll just end up doing the opposite." I thought backing away.

"Is everyone around here like this?" I sighed trying to act tough while I thought of something. I bumped into a wall as he reached and slammed his hand beside my head.

"Did that surprise you? Im sorry Im being sort of an ass but like I said not always do I get the chance." he laughed throwing his head back, his body close to mine.

"What now?" I thought desperately trying to think of a way out.

"This is it." I thought uselessly, moving my face away and shutting my eyes ready to let the worst happen.

"Ow..." I yelped as he gripped my hurt hand to hold it in place and he just laughed. Then with his free hand he grabbed my chin his hand close to my mouth and I took the chance. I bit down hard on his index finger.

"Bitch!" he groaned holding his hand.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" someone yelled from across the hall.

"Shoot the principle. I'll see you later with my friends." he yelled running the other way as I stood there.

"And forget about me voting for you. You'll never be president." I yelled back, holding my hand. Someone placed there hand on my shoulder and my eyes opened wide.

"Are you okay? He was scared wasn't he?" came a familiar warm voice.

"You scared me." I sighed turning around with a smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Its just me Tyler. Aren't you a little late for your class?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Its just I had a few minor setbacks trying to go in. So is the principle really there or are you really good at imitating voices?" I sighed a bit drained and shaky.

"Believe it or not I'm really good at imitating voices." he said looking away, in his eyes it looked like he was hiding something.

"We should go in, come on." he smiled.

"I don't believe that." I said as he playfully pushed me in class.

"Oh yeah then one day I'll have to show you." he said.

"Alright you two take your seats." the teacher sighed lowering his glasses.

"wait I have him in my class?" I thought taking a seat near the front.

"...and I'm surprised its not over yet. I wonder how much I missed." I thought looking at the blackboard. In a matter of seconds or what seemed so little to me I had someone nudging me on the shoulder.

"Class is over." Tyler half smiled, Reid standing next to him arms crossed.

"Another amazing lecture from Mr. Bright." he sighed with fake enthusiasm.

"Ya but you slept through the whole thing so how should you know." Tyler laughed at Reid.

"I have a feeling I fell asleep to." I frowned burying my face in my hands.

"No you were awake. You even argued with him about Tituba, you don't remember?" Tyler asked as both him and Reid stared at me confused.

"Tituba, the slave the girls accused of being a witch? The reason why the Salem witch trials began? No I don't remember." I sighed shaking my head.

"Aww, I missed that? When is Mr. Bright wrong in front of the new student?" Reid teased.

"Okay. I was awake let go before the next class starts." I half smiled heading to the door as they followed. Soon Tyler was in front and Reid was walking behind.

"Reid get in the front, will you?" Tyler sighed tilting his head back a little.

"Man you know how to ruin someones moment." Reid sighed smacking Tyler on the head. My mouth fell open for what just happened, but a comforting smile came to my lips for what Tyler had done.

* * *

**Again sorry for taking long, I just been studying. Oh and everyone be carefull too much history leads to nightmares or well it happened to me. Before I go just wanted to let you guys know that Pinky and the Brain should be coming up pretty soon. I hope you enjoyed and everyone come back soon or I'll come back soon hahaaha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, everybody I didn't come soon. Something happened and I lost my inspiration, but its back. I tried to make this chapter long and maybe it worked. I made you everybody wait long and I was going to post this later, but I decided I made you wait too long so here it is. Oh there's a surprise too somewhere, you guys just read. So I let you guys go off now, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**Chapter 10  
**"You know what, guys? Today is such a good day. Why should we go to class and ruin it for us? Lets call it enough for today and get some fresh air, plus we can show someone around. She's never been here before and I'm sure she's looking for some fun." Reid said slowing down as he took my hand in his. His eyes shining like he had the greatest idea, but a hint of something else.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it would be fun, but I really do need to go to class or I think I should, its my first day." I sighed hesitating.

"You just don't want to take the test for next class right?" Tyler laughed crossing his arms.

"Well actually I already took care of it, so we are good." Reid smirked already pulling me along with him.

"Wait I didn't say I would do it." I said trying to pull away. Tyler came up next to me and gently took my other arm.

"Ahh it won't be too bad if we just miss today." he smiled as he and Reid locked eyes for just a second enough to agree together. I had no choice but to give in.

"So what are we gonna do or where are we going." I asked looking up to Tyler to see if he would give any hints. They just remained quiet as they walked me outside to a car.

"So this is how its gonna be then." I sighed.

"Fine I'm willingly going with you guys, but if we get caught I was kidnapped and forced to come." I smiled as I jumped into the back seat.

"Oh so if we get caught you don't wanna get in trouble, well it doesn't work out that way when your with me." Reid smiled coyly as he took the driver seat only to get smacked by Tyler.

"Hey I'm only saying the truth." Reid laughed.

"Well you got a point that's true, anyone around you is bound to find trouble with you. There is no getting out of this one." Tyler sighed.

"Oh nooo so I'm doomed. How will I ever tell my family I got kicked out of school because I ditched with two hot guys." I sighed with fake worry as I ran my hands over my face hurting my hand.

"Ow." I winced.

"So you think we're hot." Reid smiled as he was driving.

"What, no, or yes, no wait I don't have to tell you guys." I hesitated.

"Oh, but you did. Just right now you said we were hot." he laughed looking through the rear view mirror. "Your hearing things. I wouldn't say that unless I meant it." I said feeling my cheeks warm.

"So where did you say we were gonna go?" I asked Tyler quickly trying to change the subject.

"Please save me." I thought to myself.

"We're going to the carnival." Tyler laughed.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Man baby boy, we're almost there." Reid sighed in disappointment an upset expression on his face.

"Wait, your not excited that we're going to the carnival?" he continued in disbelief.

"We thought you would be a little more excited than that." Tyler continued.

"Well I've never actually been to one so I don't know if those things are fun or not." I frowned.

"Then you should be excited there's rides, food and other things. You will have fun." Tyler smiled.

"Look we made it." he finished.

"Aren't you glad? Today is the last day its here and we decided to bring you here. Plus we are hot and it should make your day." Reid smiled slyly as he shut off the ignition and jumped out of the car as did Tyler. Then, Tyler came over to my door and opened it for me.

"Ughh, fine I admit it, I said you guys were hot, but if your gonna pick on me I'll take it back and your taking Tyler down with you...so you two would be...two not so hot guys." I pouted crossing my arms as I slid off my seat and stared up at Reid.

"What?, you can't get me for what he does." Tyler frowned as I nodded.

"Nope this has got to be the best day ever." Reid hollered

"If it gives you that much joy then I save Tyler because he was nice." I teased laughing at Reids expression.

"Aww wheres the excitement now?" Tyler laughed.

Reid had gone from excited to jaw dropping shocked. Suddenly Tyler and I weren't sure if we should keep playing or not.

"Is...he.." I was saying as I waved my hand in front of Reid's face. Suddenly Reid grabbed my hand surprising me, I jumped and shrieked.

"Sorry. We are definitely getting on that ride..." he said pointing up to one of the big roller coasters.

"...hey and what happened to your hand?" he finished, lifting my glove a bit so he could see the bandage better.

"I...I..cut it with glass." I lied wincing, better that than to sound crazy telling them it was from a nightmare. He had an unconvinced face, but he excepted my story anyways.

"Okay lets go." Tyler grinned and pulled us along with him.

"So, what do we do first?" I sighed looking at all the rides and food stands.

"and I think we lost Reid in the crowd." I frowned, looking around for him. When I looked to the front I saw Tyler was gone to.

"Oh no I lost him too. Wow, this is fun." I thought, looking around. Suddenly someone comes up from behind.

"Sorry I just had to go get a few things." Tyler smiled his hands holding corn dogs and cotton candy.

"Yes I can see that." I sighed a little startled.

"Some of it is for you, though." he laughed.

"Ya,...what if I told you I'm a vegetarian and I don't like cotton candy." I half smiled, his smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have asked before I got stuff." he sighed.

"Ha, got you." I laughed.

"So you just lied." he said a bit confused.

"Well it wasn't lying it was a hypothetical question an if or ya I was, but I never can. Anyways, I'm not a vegetarian and I never really had cotton candy. You left me alone and I thought I got lost." I smiled as I crossed my arms.

"Well then, you will love them and sorry I'll take you with me next time or he can." he said the expression on his face changing from relief to oh no. I was about to turn around when someone tugged me by the arm, dragging me and Tyler with him.

"Who is this?" I thought and before I got a chance to look at his face Tyler yelled out to him.

"Reid! What do you think your doing? I dropped my corn dogs."

"Don't worry about that right now lets go into the maze room, Mr. Douglas is here." he said out of breath barley reaching the maze room. We all stumbled inside.

"Its kinda dark in here. I thought there would be light or something." I whispered, trying to let my eyes focus in the darkness.

"Yeah, I thought it would to." Tyler whispered.

"Come on just follow me." Reid whispered cutting between me and Tyler. Then there was a loud thud. "Ow."

"Oh and you want us to follow you." Tyler and I whispered in unison.

"Bad idea." he whispered.

"Hey why are we all whispering?" I asked still whispering.

"You started it?" Tyler replied.

"Well, it felt like we needed to. I guess we don't have to." I sighed.

"Okay then, why are you still whispering?" Reid asked.

"Cause I'm going to stop right now."

"Why don't we hold hands and feel our way out. So, we can get out of this place. It's sorta creepy." I sighed as I took their hands in mine.

"Yes. Lets do that." Reid smirked his hand gently clasping around my wrist. "Wait, that's your hand Reid?..." I asked, panic in my voice.

"Your holding both my hands." Tyler smiled warmly.

"Oh...lets get out of here." I sighed relieved, feeling my cheeks burn as I quickly let go one of Tyler's hands.

"Sorry." I sighed embarrassed to Tyler.

"It's okay this plan is better than Reids, follow me." he laughed

"and I think we should go this way." he finished as he proceeded to tug us towards an opening. Reid's hand sliding down to mine, I didn't mind. After a few turns Tyler had gotten us out.

"Okay Reid next time you want to hide, you go in by yourself don't take us." I glared at him letting go of both their hands and pointed at him.

"Aww you look so cute when your mad." he smiled.

"Come on lets got on the ride I wanted to get on." Reid said as he took my hand and pulled me with him. "Besides I'm hot you have to listen to me." he laughed.

"I take it back your not hot, your just mean. I don't like dark places and I don't think I'm ready for a big ride." I pouted.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you. You can hold me if you get scared and I'll hold you back." he smirked.

"You would love that wouldn't you." Tyler laughed following from behind.

"What are you talking about baby boy, I'm sure you would enjoy that too." Reid said a smirk on his face. "Hello lady's." Reid smiled as they arrived to their destination. He let go of my hand and walked over to a group of girls.

"This is how the roller coaster looks up close." I thought.

"Okay lets take our chance. Lets get out of here." I sighed, about to run the opposite direction.

"Wait you've never gotten on one of these though. You should try it. Come on its gonna be fine, but if you wanna go your going to stay by yourself." he said, shrugging towards the end and extended his hand to me.

"Fine, but lets get on this thing before I change my mind and before Reid wants to come with us." I frowned, taking his hand as he lead the way. There wasn't that much of a line so we got to go next and we could see Reid was getting on with someone else.

"You just hold on to the sides and it should be fun." he reassured.

"Oh I hope your right." I sighed, holding on tightly to the sides, wincing as I did. The ride started and I quickly grabbed on to Tyler's hand. When the ride finished Tyler helped me get off.

"Are you okay?" he smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah, yes, I'm good." I sighed letting go of his hand.

"Sorry. Your hand can breath, now." I half smiled.

"It's okay, but come on tell me that it wasn't fun." he said.

"No you were right it was fun. Just scary, but good scary." I smiled. Then, Reid came from behind a very upset look on his face. Both Tyler and I had to hold ourselves from laughing.

"Whats wrong with you?" Tyler asked him.

"Lets go before that girl comes back." he said glancing back.

"Don't you guys even start with it. I should have stayed with you guys." he sighed. We got on a couple more rides before we went back to the car. We all got to the car with corn dogs, cotton candy and funnel cakes and a few souvenirs.

"I give it up to you guys, this was fun." I smiled as we got into the car.

"We told you, right. Now to go back." Tyler said contently.

"Ya, so have you changed your mind?" Reid asked giving a sly smile into the rear view mirror.

"Reid!" Tyler sighed smacking him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. You two are just too hot, for me. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I teased laughing in the back.

"I'm sure I can give you a chance to handle this." Reid smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down, like saying you know what I mean.

"No, I'm good." I laughed. "but nice try." I finished.

"That wasn't a try, this..." he was saying when Tyler smacked him.

"Hey! I'm driving baby boy, you could have caused an accident." Reid yelled out upset.

"Well, shes a friend and I'm sure you don't want to lose her." Tyler replied.

"These two seem very familiar." I thought as I laughed in the back.

It was late in the afternoon when we got back. "Today was fun. Thank you for taking me around guys, even if it was just to you know where." I smiled, sliding off the car.

"Yes it was and who's idea was it?" Reid smiled cockily.

"Who's?" Tyler sighed, even though he knew already as we made our way to the building.

"Mine all mine. See you should bump me on your list I'm a good guy." Reid said tilting his head towards me.

"Yes, maybe I should...bump you down." I laughed teasing. Reid's face turning serious.

"Oh this is funny, I can do this all...Ow." I was saying when I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked as he helped me up.

"Ya, Im fine just a small scratch." I sighed, wincing.

"Hey your bleeding." Reid said staring at my hand.

"Huh?" I said closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not good with blood." I breathed shakily.

"Here, I'll clean it up for you." Reid smiled as he grabbed a few napkins and cleaned it up.

"Good job Reid." Tyler said and Reid nodded.

"Thank you, guys." I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked up at them.

"It's okay, you should just hold the napkins there for awhile and watch your step or we will get you a helmet and knee pads." Tyler teased and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled.

"You don't want us to walk you to your room." Reid smirked, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm good I can go by myself. Besides its good you don't know where my room is." I said.

"Yes its better he doesn't." Tyler laughed.

"So that means you know where her room is. Does that mean.."

"Don't even think about it because its confidential." Tyler smiled. I waved to Tyler goodbye and left them arguing.

I made it up to the stairs when my phone started to vibrate. I pushed the talk button and put it up against my ear and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ah it still has static. You should get that fixed." he replied

"Yes or just get a new phone, but I have to wait until later. Pinky and the Brain." I smiled as I sat on the stairs.

"Yes, but its only the Brain. You sound happy." he said.

"Yes I am very happy. Better than that other day. So your alone, where Pinky?" I half smiled, staring down at my feet.

"That's good and Pinky he's a little upset, right now." he laughed. "and sorry we didn't call yesterday."

"It's okay, my phone was dead anyways and I never have to see ms. Becker ever again." I said. Suddenly someone was standing over me. His feet just a little in front of mine. Slowly I put my head up.

"Kai, you scared me." I breathed, he nodded a stern look on his face.

"Brain, I'll call tomorrow." I frowned. "Got it, tomorrow Sky." he smiled and we ended our calls.

"You weren't in class today." he sighed, I nodded.

"No, but I did go to my first classes. I just didn't make it to the rest." I frowned as I stood up.

"It's okay. Just don't miss a lot or they'll call my dad to let him know." he sighed. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. My friends took me to the carnival." I smiled as he motioned for us to walk up to my room. "Oh nice, sounds like fun." he laughed.

"I'll let you get to bed, I have to go start my homework." Kai smiled pulling me into a hug before he left me to go in my room.

"Okay, goodnight brother." I smiled contently, hugging him back. I watched him leave before I decided to walk into my room.

"Today was a good day." I thought smiling after I shut the door to my room.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 10 for you all yes not much of a surprise right. I think it was too short maybe it will be longer next time. :D I won't even say when I will add more but I will continue until I am done. :) Till next time this was me and that is you. haha yes I apologize if its not as good as the others, but I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
